Magnetic Personality (A!)
"Magnetic Personality" is the seventeenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninetieth episode overall. Plot -Domino’s down! - Beast said, looking up at Wolverine. -Are you sure we shouldn’t tell Scott about this? Or the Professor? - -No, Hank. - Logan shook his head. -This is a covert ops. What do you say, Frost? - -I must agree with you, Logan. - Emma pursed her lips. -Neither the X-Men or the Hellfire Club must know about this. - -That’s why I selected exactly who I wanted in this team. - Wolverine smirked. -A genius I can trust. A telepath with a dubious past… Or present. An expert mercenary with an arsenal of weapons and a lucky strike… - -Sounds like the perfect team. - Beast smiled. -I know. - Wolverine smirked at him. -All ready? - -Yes… Hopefully, no one will tell the difference between the hologram and the real Blackbird… Unless they touch it, of course. - McCoy shrugged. -Good enough. Let’s get going. - The three mutants got on the X-Jet and they took off to Genosha, Magneto’s own island, conceded to him by the UN. Once they were close enough, Beast activated the stealth mode, which used retro-reflective panels. The X-Jet landed and the three mutants got off it. -Are you ready? - Wolverine looked at his team. -Always, Logan. - Emma smirked. -I cannot believe you did that, Lorna. - Magneto shook his head. -I am so disappointed in you… - Suddenly, he stopped talking when he saw who was in the garden. -It was about time, father. - Wanda Maximoff said, not moving her eyes away from a book she found. -What are you doing here? - Erik asked, sternly. -You betrayed me. - -I didn’t come here for you. I came to invite Lorna to meet my husband, Vision, and my children. - Wanda shrugged, looking up at her father and half-sister. Polaris smiled shyly and Wanda ran to hug her. -I’ve missed you, sister. - The Scarlet Witch said, holding Lorna tightly in her arms. -When were you going to tell me you’re married with kids, Wanda? - The Brotherhood leader asked, inexpressive. -I wasn’t. - She shrugged. -Why would I? You’re a terrorist, you’re one of the bad guys. I don’t want anything like that near my boys. - -Wanda! Don’t talk like that about our father! - Lorna cried out, immediately regretting it after remembering everything that happened with Gambit. -Are you still on his side after all these years? - The Avenger raised her eyebrows. -She tried to escape with a petty thief, Gambit. - -Wow, I’m impressed. - Wanda couldn’t help but smile. -How could you escape the Acolytes? - -I have powers, remember? - Polaris looked at her sister, making the metals around them levitate. -Yes, but I thought you weren’t fully trained… - -She isn’t. - Magneto interrupted her. -She is not fully trained. In fact, she refuses to learn. - -It’s not like that, father! I just don’t get along with Amelia and Sarah. - -You’re even a worse father than what I remembered, Magneto! - The Scarlet Witch scrunched her face. -Cut your daughter some slack! - -You come to MY island, inside MY castle and you’re trying to tell ME how to raise MY daughter?! - Erik exclaimed. -Also, you must remember I am your daughter, therefore this is MY island too, MY castle too and therefore, your other daughter is MY sister. So yes, I am. - Suddenly, Multiple Man and his clones walked to the Master of Magnetism, holding Domino by her wrists. -Look what we found spying on the castle. - -Oh, Domino… You didn’t just leave the Brotherhood… You are now playing for the X-Men. - Erik shook his head. -I’m not an X-Men… I just realized the Brotherhood isn’t good for me. - -And my old friend Charles is? - -I already told you I’m not an X-Men! - Domino yelled, but the Madrox held her even tighter. -Take her to the cells. - -Walk. - Multiple Man muttered bitterly and Neena did as he said. Once they were in the cells, Domino kicked Madrox, freeing herself from the man holding her. She bent her leg and using the knife in her boot, she cut the ropes that held her wrists together and got her guns out, shooting at one of the Multiple Men. She then jumped and kicked one of the men, before tossing a knife at him. Singlehandedly she defeated every single Multiple Man and the original one reabsorbed them all. When he turned around to attack Domino, she was already gone. Beast climbed to the top of the castle and defeated the guards, before nodding at Wolverine and Emma Frost, who busted into the castle. Multiple Men tried to attack the duo, but Emma effortlessly defeated them using her psionic powers. -Wow, where did you learn to do that? - Logan asked, looking at the fallen men and then up at Frost. -Do you think I got to White Queen just because of my pretty face? - Emma raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. -Hank… - Emma communicated with Beast telepathically -where is Polaris’ room? - -According to the information we got from Domino, it is the first room, left side on the second floor. - Beast thought and the Hellfire White Queen read it. -First room, left side, second floor. - Emma informed Wolverine and the two ran up the stairs. As they got to the second floor, Beast jumped in from the window. -Here it is… - McCoy walked to the door, which was locked. -It’s locked… Maybe I have something that can help us open it… - However, Wolverine had already torn the door apart with his claws. As the trio walked inside the room, they found absolutely nothing. Once they were deep inside enough, the metal door sealed itself again. Wolverine was pushed against the wall, and metal strands pulled Emma and Beast next to him. Logan’s hands moved themselves to Frost and McCoy’s throats and the adamantium claws started coming out until they were inches away from slicing them. -Did you really think you could spy on my daughter, come into my castle, defeat my guards and convince Lorna to join you? - Magneto asked, shaking his head. -Plus… You couldn’t have chosen a worse team, could you? McCoy doesn’t do anything at all, Frost’s powers don’t affect me thanks to my helmet and you, Logan… I can control your whole body thanks to the adamantium laced to your bones. This is pathetic. - Erik chuckled. -Why don’t you leave them alone, father? - Scarlet Witch asked, after opening the doors with her hex powers. -Wanda, get out, now. This is none of your business. - -I don’t belong to you, Magneto. Now I am an Avenger. - -Oh, stop being so pathetic. - Lehnsherr groaned but Wanda pointed her hand at him. -Free them now, Erik. - She ordered sternly. -I am your father Wanda!!! Stop being so disrespectful! - -Enough! - Polaris screamed from outside the room. -STOP! ALL OF YOU! - Her emotions made her unstable powers go out of control, and the castle started to crumble. -Lorna, stop! - Magneto turned around, letting the three heroes go. Emma tried to mind control Polaris, but she pushed her away. -STOP YOU ALL! YOU ARE CONFUSING ME! - Dane screamed, holding her head. -Lorna, try to relax… - Wanda tried to hold her sister but the castle’s foundation was destroyed and Magneto and his two daughters fell to a nearby small cliff. -Polaris, you better stop now!!! - Magneto yelled. Lorna turned around, looking at her father sternly. -It’s time you stop telling me what to do, who to talk to, what to say… It’s time you stop bossing me around, Magneto. It’s time I make my own life, instead of doing everything you want. You have kept me in the shadows for so long, and it’s time to make a name for myself! I am Lorna Dane! I am Polaris! - The green haired mutant exclaimed, attacking her father with her magnetic powers and making him fall down the cliff. -I’m so proud of you, sister. - Wanda smiled, hugging her small sister. -Now that you’re free, you could join the X-Men or even the Avengers… - -No, sister. I appreciate your offer, but I need some time on my own. Make my own life, be known for my own name and not for being a group’s member. - -That’s understandable. - The Scarlet Witch smiled. -If you ever change your mind, my family is in New York, ready to meet and take you in. - -Thank you. - Polaris smiled. -Send my regards to Pietro and your husband and children. - -I will. - Wanda smiled. -Farewell, sister. - Polaris smiled sadly, before looking one last time at the remains of her house and her father, who was getting out of the water and turned around, running away freely for the first time in her life. -Don’t say anything father. - Wanda shook her head, ready to leave. -All I’m gonna say… Is ask you to tell my grandchildren hi for me. - Magneto muttered. Wanda was both surprised and pleased at the same time. -I will… I still think there’s good in you, father. Even if your ways of doing good aren’t the best. - The mutant pursed her lips and walked away from Magneto, leaving him alone with his destroyed and now empty house. Gallery 07h40m45s48.png|"It was about time, father" DominoVsMultipleMenMP.png|Domino vs Multiple Men Domino_MagneticPersonality.png|Domino EmmaBlast-MP.png|Emma Frost vs Multiple Men Wolverines_Claws_A!.jpg Emma_Frost_(Earth-1010)_0043.png Wolverine_Magnetic_Weakness_A!.jpg|Wolverine about to kill Beast and Emma Frost Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_002.png|"Why don’t you leave them alone, father?" PolarisOutOfControlMP.png|"Enough! STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Emma_Frost_(Earth-1010)_0062.png|Emma Frost trying to mind control Polaris Polaris_(Assemble!).jpg|"It’s time you stop telling me what to do, who to talk to, what to say…" Lorna-Dane-Polaris-Assemble!-lorna-dane-32466091-378-594.png|"It’s time you stop bossing me around, Magneto. It’s time I make my own life, instead of doing everything you want." Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0016.png|"I am Lorna Dane! I am Polaris!" Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_003.png|"Farewell, sister" Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0010.png|"All I’m gonna say… Is ask you to tell my grandchildren hi for me." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Magnetic Sister Arc Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lorna Dane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Madrox (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Acolytes (Earth-1010)/Appearances